Falling Together
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Together since like...ever. But never romantically. Never! But through their time together, will they accept their hormones and go on without trying to kill each other? Knowing Rosy and Scourge- who knows. ScouRosy!
1. Falling Together

**Just a long oneshot, was bored... All Characters belong to Sega except my one OC. **

**Falling Together**

I closed my locker and out my bag over my shoulders. Blaze walked up to me with a hopeful smile on her face. "Hey," she said. I smiled.

"Hey." She started walking with me. "So did you understand the math test at all because I sure didn't?"

"The math test? Well it wasn't easy, that's for sure." I nodded.

"Exactly! Like we haven't even learned half the stuff that was on the test. Like seriously!" Blaze looked worried as we approached an exit door. "Uh B, you okay?" She shook her head.

"Don't go through that door!" I raised an eyebrow.

"Stop being so superstitious and c'mon," I said, opening the door. I walked through the door and a fountain of paint fell on me. Everyone started laughing. I noticed one particular person laughing in a successful way. I ran a hand through my paint soaked hair. I pulled out my hand and looked closer at the paint. Yup his signature color. I looked up. His laughing stopped but he still looked proud.

"Having fun over there, Rose," he said, smirking.

"I'm gonna kill you," I yelled, starting to run toward him. He started running, laughing. I ran after him. "Stop being a little girl and get over here Hedgehog!"

"At least I don't run like a little girl, Rose." I growled but kept running. I chased him all the way home- that's when I tackled him. We tumbled to the ground before rolling down the hill that was in the back of our houses. I landed on top of him. He smirked up at me. "How'd I know this would happen," he asked his voice sly. I punched his stomach hard. "Ouch," he said his voice sarcastic. I rolled my eyes but got off him, starting to walk up the hill. I heard him chuckle behind me. Why did I have to defy Blaze's warning? Now I had to get all this paint out my hair. Such a fun job. Especially since it somewhat dried from the wind going into my hair when I was running. I got back up to my front door and started fishing in my book bag for my keys. "You know, green is actually a good color on you," I heard him say. I punched his arm. "Was that supposed to hurt?"

"Ugh, will you just go away," I said, annoyed.

"I'm locked out my house, dropped my keys while you were chasing me so I can't leave you alone."

"Yes you can, go to your uncle's house it's right down the street if that hasn't slipped your mind."

"I'm tired, just got chased ten blocks over a bucket of paint." I glared up at him.

"Have you seen what I look like? You're lucky I haven't stabbed you yet." He chuckled.

"You're so violent."

"Thank you," I said, pulling out my keys. I unlocked the door and let myself and him into the house. "Make yourself at home, Hedgehog," I said, going upstairs. He was over all the time so it wasn't like I needed to watch him.

"Where you going, Rose," he asked.

"To get this gunk off me." He smirked.

"Have fun with that." I rolled my eyes but kept trudging up the steps. I took a quick shower, the paint coming right out my hair, and put on a pair of jeans and a purple Hollister t shirt. I walked back downstairs to see him lounging on the couch.

"How long are you planning to be here?"

"Till someone comes home. But maybe longer since I know how much you love it when I'm here." I rolled my eyes again, crossing my arms.

"Can you move over so I can sit down?" He reluctantly made room for me on the couch. I sat down, picking up the house phone from off the coffee table. I dialed my mom's cell.

"Hello," she answered.

"Hey mom, it's me just wanted to say that-"

"I can't come to the phone right now, please leave a message." Voicemail. I sighed and hung up. I noticed him staring at me, a hint of sympathy on his face.

"What are you staring at, meathead?" He rolled his eyes.

"Shutup dirt face."

"Dirt face? Well that's creative."

"I know right, how smart am I?"

"Not at all, dumb butt." He chuckled. He sat up, moving a little closer to me before laying down, his head in my lap. "Do you want to be pushed onto the ground?"

"I'd love to see you try." I pushed him off me, onto the floor. He glared up at him. "You really want to get beat up don't you?" I rolled my eyes before looking away. I felt him grab my ankle and pull me onto the ground, making me land on my butt. Before I could say anything, he started tickling. I started laughing uncontrollably.

"Stop it," I said between laughs.

"No," he said, still tickling me. He straddled my hips and started trying to bite me with his sharp teeth.

"Get off me you weirdo," I said, pushing him off me. He chuckled, his light blue eyes mischievous. "Get away from me," I said, standing up and starting to walk away. He followed me into the kitchen. I got two brownies out a box and threw one to him. He caught it in one hand. I opened the wrapper of my brownie and sat up on the counter. He sat down in a chair, facing me, his long legs on either side of the back part. I noticed him staring at me again. "What do you want?" He shook his head, taking another bite of the brownie. I looked away, running a hand through my damp hair.

"Are you going to the Spring Fling," he asked, making my attention go back to him.

"I don't know. Dresses, big crowds dancing, drinking nasty punch: so not my thing." He chuckled. "Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just wondering."

"Are you going?" He shrugged.

"Depends. Isn't it girls' choice this time?"

"It's like that every year. More things have been slipping your mind than I thought." He chuckled.

"I was just making sure."

"Yea, so you say."

"So, about the Spring Fling…"

"What about it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to…"

"Wanted to…?"

"Help me pull a prank on the freshmen. Can't have them believe that they're all big and bad now that the year's almost over."

"Um, you never ask me to help you pull pranks."

"I know, but you know, it's junior year, figured we could do something before senior year or before we kill each other." I let out a laugh.

"You mean before I kill you." He raised an eyebrow.

"Like you could beat me."

"You wanna go?"

"Naw, I just ate a brownie, I'm tired."

"Are you kidding? You probably want another one."

"I do, can I have another one?" I let out a laugh, shaking my head. I got out another brownie and threw it to him. He opened the wrapper and took a bite. "Thanks," he said with his mouth full.

"You have a bottomless pit as a stomach, you know that?" He chuckled.

"Not my fault. I'm a growing boy."

"That excuse got old after we were eleven." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever."

"The brownie good?"

"Shutup and let me enjoy my brownie in peace." I let out another laugh, making him smirk. I heard the door open and feet walk in. My step dad, John walked in. He looked at me, not noticing Scourge.

"Get down from the counter," he said.

"No, my house," I said.

"I pay for it so it's mine, now get down." I rolled my eyes but got done. John looked over at Scourge. "Scourge? What the hell are you doing here without a parent home?"

"I locked myself out by accident so Rosy let me stay here till my brother gets home." John raised his eyebrows, looking over at me.

"John, he's Scourge." He sighed deeply but muttered something, walking out the kitchen. Scourge looked up at me as I sat back up on the counter. John has been my stepdad for ten years but I still don't like him and I never will. I heard a car pull in. Scourge got up out the seat and walked over to the window that was behind me. He looked out behind me. I turned slightly, my chest slightly on his muscular arm, making me blush. "Your brother's home," I asked.

"Yea," he said, moving so he was in front of me, putting his hands on either side of my hips.

"Isn't this the part where you leave now? It's Friday, I have places to go, people to see." He chuckled.

"I don't think I'm going anywhere until I get a hug."

"You don't deserve a hug." He pulled a puppy dog face on me. "Ugh, fine," I said, opening up my arms. He chuckled, giving me a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his neck reluctantly, returning the hug. I pulled away first after what seemed a little long for a hug between us. Our hugs usually lasted at least a second, but this one was like five seconds. Odd.

"See you Rose," he said, backing up.

"Get out my house, Hedgehog," I said, pointing to the door. He chuckled, turning and walking to the door.

X

I walked up to my room later that night, tired from hanging out with my friends at the skating rink. I took out my phone, starting to text my friend back. I heard yelling coming from Scourge's house. I walked to the window and looked out. I saw Scourge enter his room, slamming the door closed behind him. Our houses were right next to each other and we've been neighbors since we were babies. Plus our moms were best friends, which is why we spent so much time together when we were little. Us having windows directly across from each other was just a coincidence though. At night, when we were younger, we would have little conversations. But even though that was only three years ago, it still feels like a lifetime ago. Me and him have grown to not fully hate each other, but we get on each other's nerves a lot. And the fact that we both developed two different personalities. He was one of the hottest guys in school with the athletic, muscular body, the popularity and the bad boy attitude while I was the cute but quiet smart girl who wears color streaks in her hair. But yet we both grew up together. I picked up my big whiteboard that I used to communicate with him. _You okay_ I wrote on the board in the red marker. I opened my window and threw a stray rock at his window. He jumped but looked over at my window. I held up the whiteboard. He read it and grabbed his, also grabbing a chair so he could sit to the window. He started writing on his with his green marker.

_I'll be fine _His board said.

_You sure? _

_Yes. Were you worried? _I noticed he was smirking now.

_Never!_

_You know you wanted to comfort me._

_In your dreams, Hedgehog. _His smirk widened.

_In yours actually. _I rolled my eyes.

_Whatever. _I let him read my whiteboard before closing my curtains. A rock hit my window. I opened my curtains to see him holding up his whiteboard.

_Can I come over?_ I picked up my whiteboard and started writing.

_Why?_

_Just can I?_

_Answer my question, Hedgehog!_

_I just want to get out of this house before I kill myself._

_Do you wanna talk about it?_

_I don't know yet. Can you open your window? _I opened my window for him. He hopped out his window and jumped into my room, landing in front of me, startling me. He caught my waist before I could fall and take him with me. I took his hands off my waist quickly. He smirked. "Don't want to blush," he asked. I hit his arm. "Ow," he said, holding his arm.

"I let you come in here so you can feel better, not so you can annoy me," I said, crossing my arms across my chest. His smirk grew. He grabbed my legs, putting me over his shoulder. "Put me down Hedgehog," I yelled, punching on his back.

"I'm good," he said starting to walk. He knew John and my mom weren't home so we wouldn't get in trouble. He walked downstairs and put me down on the couch in the living room. I kicked his stomach. "So abusive," he said, smirking. I sat up.

"What was that yelling in your house," I asked. His smirk dropped.

"Um, my dad and my mom were um…"

"Fighting?"

"Something like that." I tugged on his wrist, making him sit down.

"C'mon, you can talk to me." His ice blue eyes looked at me.

"They were fighting with me."

"What? Why?"

"The things I do at school, my grades, how I bring girls home who aren't even right."

"No offense, but you do bring home gold diggers." He shrugged.

"I know, but no good girls go after me and I'm not trying to make a fool of myself."

"Well what good girls do you like?" He blushed slightly, looking away. I tilted my head. "Scourge."

"Want to watch a movie or something?"

"Um sure." He nodded, grabbing the remote. "Want me to go make some popcorn?"

"Sure, can I help?"

"Just as long as you behave yourself," I said, getting up. He got up too and followed me to the kitchen. I pulled out a popcorn bag as he got out a giant bowl and some butter. I put the popcorn bag in the microwave and set the timer as he put the butter in a pot and put it on the stove so it would melt. I hopped up on the counter, running a hand through my hair. He walked up to me, grabbing my leg. I hit his hand. He smirked, trying to touch my face. I grabbed his hand, pushing it away. "So annoying," I said. His smirk grew.

"My job," he said, wiggling his hand out mine. He walked back over to the butter as the microwave beeped. I got off the counter and got the popcorn out, pouring it into the big bowl. He poured the butter over the popcorn. He put the pot in the sink and followed me out the kitchen. I sat down on the couch, putting the bowl on my lap. He sat down next to me, putting his arm over the top of the couch. I noticed how close he was and how his arm was near my head. He grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. Nickelodeon was on, Victorious being the show playing. They were singing or something. Damn sappy show.

_I may not be a star_

_I'm not driving the sickest car_

_But, I know I can make you happy baby_

_I don't know what you been used to_

_Never been with a girl like you_

_But, I can give you a love that's true to_

_Your heart, not material things_

I took some popcorn and popped it in my mouth. Scourge also started to eat the popcorn. Our hands touched. He pulled his hand away quickly. I picked up some popcorn and threw it at him, making him chuckle.

_I'll give you my song_

_These words to you_

_Sing you what I feel_

_My soul is true._

_I don't have the world_

_Can't give it to you girl, _

_But all that I can do (All that I can do)_

_Is give this song to you_

By now we were having a popcorn fight. As you can see, we both have short attention spans when we don't feel like watching something. I grabbed the remote; acting like I was gonna hit him with it. He froze, his eyes going wide. I laughed, changing the channel to MTV. Jersey Shore was on. Perfect. I noticed Scourge slid a little closer to me. I looked over at him from the corner of my eye. He was watching the show, his full attention on it. I shrugged off the tingly feeling that had formed in my stomach. I focused back on the show, trying to stop the tingly feeling from coming back.

X

I woke up, my head in his lap. I looked up at him to see him asleep, his head in his hand. His lap was surprisingly comfy. I reluctantly sat up, waking him up. He stirred, opening his eyes. They flicked to me quickly after checking his lap. So he knew I was sleeping there? Why didn't he push me off the couch? Weirdo. I stretched, checking the clock. It was 2 in the morning. I looked back over at him. "Get out Hedgehog," I said, getting up.

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"If John finds you here he'll flip."

"Rose, we don't even go out, what's he so worried about me staying over here? Your mom doesn't care that I hang around you so much."

"My mom's never even around to see you hang around me so much. And I know we don't go out, I'm not stupid." He rubbed his eyes.

"Can I just please stay here?"

"Fine, I'll go get blankets and stuff okay?" He nodded. I went upstairs as he got up and started to set up the pull out bed of the couch. I went into my room and changed into my half shirt and fleece shorts that I call pajamas. I pulled my hair up into a messy side ponytail before grabbing a bunch of blankets and pillows and going downstairs. Scourge was lounging on the bed. I stopped walking when I noticed his shirt was off. He looked over at me. He stood up and grabbed the blankets from me. I stayed frozen, just staring at him. He set the blankets on the bed and started to take the pillows until he noticed me staring at his eight pack. He smirked.

"You like?" I shoved his shoulder.

"Oh shutup. I just wasn't expecting you to be so-"

"Sexy?" I rolled my eyes.

"Healthy. You eat all day and night."

"I play tons of sports if you don't remember plus I get chased by you almost every day."

"Yea okay," I said, walking around him. I set the pillows on the bed. I felt his eyes on me.

"Want something Hedgehog," I asked without turning.

"No, just wondering how you got to be so-"

"Weird?"

"Sexy." I shot up, turning quickly and looking at him with a shocked expression.

"Did you just call me sexy?" He blushed a deep red.

"Um that came out wrong. Uh, I meant to say, well you know, built, curvy, got girl parts." I raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever," I said, shaking my head. I was too tired to argue with him. Though him calling me sexy did bring a little tingle in my stomach. No, no, what am I thinking? I sat down on the bed. He sat down next to me before poking me. I poked him back, making him chuckle. He poked me again. "We are not going to go through a poke war right now."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm tired. I can fight with you in the morning." He chuckled.

"Alright then." I grabbed a blanket, pulling it over myself before laying down, my back facing him. He lay down too, his back facing mine. I let myself go fall back asleep.

X

I opened my eyes to see my head was on his chest, my arms around his middle. I was about to get comfortable until I remembered who I fell asleep with. I shot up, moving away from him. He didn't wake up, thank God. He was laying on his back, one of his hands behind his head, the other at his side. He looked kind of…cute. No, no what was I thinking? This is Scourge. The boy next door who used to be my best friend and turned into my annoyance. I tilted my head, still staring at him. What about him could make my stomach tingle just a little when no other guy in the whole world could? I noticed his blanket was half on him. I pulled it up so he was covered. I then noticed a small bruise on his shoulder and one on his neck. I got worried. He got in fights, sure, but he usually didn't get wounds like these if he had gotten them. I shrugged the weird feeling off and got up. I went into the kitchen and got some waffles out the fridge. I put some in the toaster and some in the microwave. I also got out some juice. Orange for me, Fruit Punch for him. I started pouring the juice into glasses. I felt hands touch my waist, making me jump. He chuckled. I kicked his leg. "You jerk," I said, continuing to pour the juice.

"You're up early," he said, ignoring my insult. I looked up at the clock. It was 9 o' clock in the morning. Usually I wouldn't wake up until like 1 in the afternoon on the weekends.

"Yea I know, I couldn't sleep well." I put the juice down, putting the cap back on it.

"Why not?"

"Well I woke up on your…" I trailed off, not wanting to tell him I woke up on his chest. That's gross but it happened and somehow I liked it. How disgusting. "I mean, you kept snoring, like seriously?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You do not want to talk about sleeping problems right now. You basically beat me up all night."

"That's perfect than." He rolled his eyes.

"Right." The toaster popped and the microwave peeped.

"You're is the one in the microwave with the five waffles on it." He smirked.

"Are you being nice to me now? Making me breakfast and pouring you juice." His smirk dropped. He put up his hand to look like a gun. "Who are you and what have you done with Rosy?" I let out a giggle.

"I am Rosy, and I was up and you were sleep so I just figured I'd do something nice for once."

"Yea for once." I hit his arm. "Ah, so violent," he said, holding his arm.

"Go get your food, Hedgehog."

"So demanding too." I hit his arm again.

"Ow. Are you trying to break my arm?"

"No, but I can if you want me to."

"I'm good," he said, taking his glass of juice, his arm rubbing against my arm and side. Before I could even think try to hide my blush, I noticed his cheeks get a little pink. He moved to get his waffles out the microwave. I got mine out the toaster and put them on a plate before grabbing my juice. I looked over at him to see him pouring syrup on his waffles. He looked out the corner of his eye at me. I looked away, a small blush coming across my cheeks. God, what was wrong with me? I heard him chuckle. _Oh shutup!_ I wanted to say to him, but then he who knows what he would think. I took a sip of my juice, trying to look busy. I put the juice down, went over to him, grabbed the syrup out his hand and walked back over to my plate. He looked shocked. "Excuse me," he said, trying not to smile.

"You were taking too long," I said, starting to pour the syrup on my waffles. He took out my hand when I was done. He tilted his head back and squirted the syrup into his mouth. "Ew you weirdo!" He stopped and looked at me, licking his now sticky lips.

"Give me a kiss, babe." I let my blush raise up quickly but then I noticed he was messing with me. He always did this. But why am I just now blushing about it. He put the syrup down and made move toward me. I backed up, pushing his arms away when he tried to touch me.

"Stay over there sticky face," I said. He grabbed my arms and backed me up against the counter. He pushed my arms down so I would have my back up against the top of the counter. "Ow get off!"

"Say pretty please."

"Get off now!" He chuckled. I forced myself back up and kicked him.

"Ow. Now I'm really gonna beat you up." I raised an eyebrow.

"I wish you would." He threw me over his shoulder. "Put me down!" He walked into the living room, throwing me on the bed. Before I could protest, he got on top of me, straddling my hips. I blushed hard. Oh my God, what was wrong with me? He did this all the time! Stupid hormones! Hormones? No! Hell no! This is Scourge! He started tickling me. I started laughing uncontrollably. "Stop it Hedgehog," I said between laughs. He stopped tickling me to ruffle my hair. I tried to grab his wrists but he has fast reactions and knows all my moves so he didn't let me get ahold of them. I twisted under him. I eventually got on my stomach. He leaned down on me, his chest pressed up against my back, his hands around my waist. I blushed so hard, lucky he couldn't see it. "Get off, you're heavy," I said.

"Mm," he murmured, his lips in my hair, I noticed. I blushed harder.

"Hedgehog."

"What Rose?"

"Um this is getting kind of…"

"Awkward?"

"A little bit, yea." He shrugged.

"Can't help it."

"Can't help what?"

"Just shutup Rose, you're ruining the moment," he said, his lips a smirk in my hair. I rolled my eyes.

"What moment?"

"The one we just had."

"Can you explain? I don't thoroughly understand that."

"Nothing, never mind."

"Um, okay." He turned me over so I could face him. His ice blue eyes stared deep into mine, his soft breaths hitting my face. His breath smelled like mints and syrup. A disgusting scent but it wasn't that bad coming from him. Okay seriously what was I thinking? He smirked down at me. I blushed lightly, looking away. He noticed and smirked wider. I pushed him off me and sat up, hugging my knees to myself. I felt his arm over my shoulders, a blanket going around me. I blushed, noticing the blanket was over him too. He noticed me looking at him from the corner of my eye and he quit staring at me. More blush crept up my cheeks. "So," I said.

"Can I talk to you about some stuff?"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Um, I don't know what to put out first. The harder thing or the life story."

"Harder thing, the life story…well I think I know." He looked over at me, confused.

"How?"

"With your shirt off, it's not hard to see the bruises." He looked down at his shirtless torso. I knew he had those two long scars but the other bruises and whelp marks, well those were new. "Are your parents hitting you?" He glanced at me, but looked away. "C'mon Scourge, we've known each other forever, you can tell me."

"My dad does, but I can't tell you why."

"Score, c'mon." He almost smiled at the nickname. I used to call him that when we were little, not only because it was in his name but also because he grew a passion for basketball and would always make big scores at games even though it was little league.

"Well for one he's drinking and back on drugs again."

"Oh no! I thought he was clean."

"Yea I thought so too."

"I'm sorry." He looked over at me.

"He's hurting my mom too and now she's smoking again and it's making her really pissed off so they both fight each other and then go at it with me." I hugged him softly. He seemed surprised but wrapped his other arm around me too.

"I'm sorry, Scourge. I really am. But just think: I have sucky parents too."

"How? At least your parents actually care."

"They act like they care. You know John doesn't give a damn about me. My mom is never around- even when she says she'll call me back she never does and when she is home, it's like she doesn't even want to talk to me. It's as if she's disappointed in me and wants nothing to do with me. And my dad, he hasn't even seen me in years." He hugged me tighter.

"I'm sorry, Rose."

"Not your fault." He pulled away slightly but I kept my grip on him strong. "Don't ruin the moment Hedgehog," I said, mocking him with a grin. He cracked a half smirk, but it faded quickly. "What's the other thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Um…" His eyes flicked around nervously. I nudged him so he would talk. "I…I think…I think I'm…that I'm in love with you," he said. My jaw dropped, my body going into complete shock. What. The. Hell. He looked over at me, blush creeping up his cheeks. I shot up out of his arms.

"What kind of joke is this Hedgehog," I yelled. He stood up.

"It's not a joke, Rosy. I swear it's not." I felt my stomach tingle violently, my heart pumping fast. Damn hormones! I felt a strong blush come up my cheeks.

"Tell me you're joking please," I said, turning, putting a hand on my mouth, trying to keep this girl squeal in that my body wanted to come out.

"Do you not like me?" Yes! No! Oh I don't know! I sat down, ignoring him. He sat down next to me. "Look, Rosy, you don't have to like me back but I just didn't want it to be awkward between us."

"Yea, now look what's happened." I glanced at him to see he looked hurt.

"I'm sorry, but- can you please just look at me." I turned to look at him, putting my hands in my lap. "I just thought you needed to know, Rosy." I nodded.

"Yea, I did. That doesn't explain much, but thanks for letting me into what you're thinking."

"So, do you wanna…go out sometime?" Yes, yes, yes!

"Scourge, me and you…we're just friends." He nodded, looking down.

"Friends."

"I'm sorry, but there are plenty of other girls who like-"

"But I want you, Rosy. Why can't you understand that?" He said, looking up at me. I shook my head, shrugging.

"Out of all the girls on this planet that want you, how could I believe that you want me?" He grabbed my hand and put it up to his chest, right where his heart was.

"Feel this?" I noticed it was beating really fast. "This only happens when I see you, when I talk to you, when I think about you, when you hit me, when you glance at me even in the hallways of school, this is what happens. Tell me you don't feel that way too." I couldn't answer. Was he really serious? "Rose?"

"Scourge… Wow." He looked mad.

"That's all you have to say? Wow?" I shook my head.

"Well it's better than "Oh, I'm in love with you" at what time is it? 10 o' clock in the morning." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, you know I knew this would happen," he said, dropping my hand and getting up. He grabbed his shirt and slipped it back on.

"Look, okay, don't get mad just because I don't know what to think right now." He stepped into his high tops.

"I really thought you were different. All this 'I don't know what to think' shit is just like in every move, every book and every play on this damn planet!" I could tell he was more annoyed than pissed but he did have a point. I usually made fun of all those girls who acted as if they didn't know what to do when a guy told them they were in love with them, but now I know how big of a deal it really is. Me and Scourge have been together for so long and this is just so sudden and odd. He never showed any feelings for me. When the heck did he start falling in love with me when he never even showed that he liked me.

"I am different, this is just really big."

"I see." I looked up at him.

"Just give me some time, okay?" He shrugged, staring at the ground.

"It's whatever, Rosy. If you really liked me like I thought you did, we really wouldn't be going through this."

"You think I like you?"

"Rosy, I read your diary and it's obvious, you blush every time I touch you and you always have this grin on your face even if you don't notice it."

"Whoa, whoa, you read my diary? Have you ever heard of privacy?"

"Course I did, it was a joke at first, but I got curious. Then I found out how much you love my 'wonderful perfect sky blue' eyes." I blushed in humiliation. He walked up to me, kneeling in front of me. "Just tell me how you feel, don't think." I looked down as his hands grabbed mine. "Please."

"You know I feel so pathetic right now," I said, looking up at him. He looked confused. "I used to cry over you at night when you've liked me all along. God, I'm such an idiot."

"You're not an idiot, babe. You used to cry over me?" I shook my head, looking down.

"You broke my heart so many times, I don't know why I still held on to that stupid crush and tried to play it off when you played it off so obviously that you didn't like me. And now you love me. Every smile I faked when you were with some other girl, so stupid now."

"I'm sorry but I just didn't think you'd ever like me, that I was just hallucinating everything." I felt a tear fall down my face, but wiped it away quickly. He noticed anyway, looking even more hurt. "Rose-"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," I said, getting up and walking away from him. I stayed in the room, just away from him, facing the wall. I felt his hands on my waist as he turned me around and pushed me against the wall, his body up against mine. Before I could protest, he pressed his lips onto mine. I felt my heart drop into my stomach. His lips were so soft and they felt so good on top of mine. His lips started to mold mine softly. Damn he was an amazing kisser. I slowly let my lips move in sync with his. His arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him while my hands got tangled in his quills. His tongue traced my lips softly, asking for entrance politely. I opened my mouth and he slipped his tongue in softly, not roughly like some other guys have before. His tongue massaged mine softly, not doing anything disgusting. Whoa, this felt so good and so right. In these few minutes, I noticed that I didn't care that this was Scourge that I was kissing. Just that our lips moved perfectly together and how the butterflies I'd kept so tamed in my stomach went wild. No! No! Not all of this for Scourge. I pulled away but he kissed me again. I pulled away again but he pecked my lips, one time, a second and a third before pulling away too. He looked down at me, obviously stunned too. "Wow," he murmured, a gentle smile coming across his face. I blushed hard. I just made out with Scourge! Scourge the frickin Hedgehog! Well Scourge Drew Hedgehog, but same thing! I pushed him away and ran toward the steps. "Where are you going," he asked, looking hurt.

"I need emotional and mental help," I yelled, running up the steps. I slammed my door behind me, sliding down the door. All my dreams just came true, so why am I being so complicated?

X

I walked into my room, slamming the door behind me. So damn stupid! As if a great girl like Rosy would ever like me. I flopped down on my bed with a deep sigh. I took the picture from under my pillow. It was of me and Rosy at our 8th grade formal. I asked her to go as friends and she agreed. I think that was the first day I ever really felt the feelings so strong. She just looked so beautiful in that red satin dress with her hair all wavy and long, the only makeup on her face being moisturizer. I smiled at the picture. If only I had showed her then. But no, I being a guy had to hide his feelings. I sat up and walked to the window. I saw Rosy pacing, looking sad but…happy? She turned and saw me standing there. She opened her mouth to saw something but she jumped when she heard a noise I think. She turned and yelled something. She looked back at me, grabbing her whiteboard. _Can we talk? _I picked up my whiteboard.

_Thought you didn't want to talk about it anymore. _She frowned.

_Don't be like that, Hedgehog. _

_Fine, but what is there to talk about? _

_A lot of stuff. _

_Like? _

_I think this would be better in person. _

_I think this is better. _

_Whatever. I was thinking about what you said earlier…_

_And…?_

_You're right, I do like you- a lot, but the thing is…I don't want to ruin our friendship. _

_What are you saying then?_

_We can try to be together I guess but if anything goes wrong, promise me we'll still be friends. _

_Alright. _

_Do you wanna go to Louis'? _

_Sure, just let me shower and change. _

_Yeah, I need to do that too._

_Come get you in and hour?_

_Sounds great._

_Alright, kool._ She nodded, smiling a small smile before closing the curtains. I closed my curtains as well. My first date with Rosy. Oh Yeah.

X

I looked in the mirror one last time, making sure my dress was okay. It was red, with spaghetti straps and the top being a curve hugging straightness with a tight bow wrapping around my waist coming out the side and the skirt a thin satin flowing fabric. I put on some red high heel ankle boots. If he thought I was going totally girly for him, he's got another thing coming. My hair was in soft curls with red extensions in it. I also painted my nails red. I had a red rose clip in my hair, red hoop earrings, and red bracelets. He had texted me before I got dressed telling me to not wear a necklace- he was going to bring me one. When did he become so sweet? Who knows? I heard a knock on the door. I grabbed my purse and walked downstairs, going a little quicker than usual. Ugh, stupid hormones. I opened the door to see him standing there. He was wearing a fitted gray and black plaid button up short sleeved button up shirt, black jeans, and red high tops and his famous red shades atop his head. I raised an eyebrow, making him chuckle. "Okay, so I may have snuck a peek at the color you were wearing, don't judge me," he said, making me giggle.

"Stalker," I said. He opened his arms.

"Do I get a hug?" I rolled my eyes but walked into his arms, them wrapping around me tightly. I liked the way he held me, it was if he was never gonna let me go. I pulled away so he could look me over. He checked me out. "Turn," he said. I rolled my eyes, but turned around. "Turn." I obeyed, not facing him. "You look beautiful babe." I blushed.

"Thanks, you look really nice too."

"Not as nice as you." I let a shy smile creep up my face. "So I have something for you."

"A necklace right."

"Yup," he said, picking a case out his pocket. He opened it, revealing a beautiful pink and red rose pendant with a sliver chain.

"Wow, Scourge, this is beautiful." He smiled.

"Glad you like it. Want me to put it on?"

"Sure."

"Turn." I let out a giggle, turning. He put the necklace on me, before turning me around himself. He smirked.

"Don't smirk at me," I said, hitting his arm.

"Still so abusive." I rolled my eyes.

"Still so annoying." He chuckled, grabbing my hand, pulling me closer. He pecked my lips softly, making me blush like mad.

"Want me to kiss you or do you want to-" he couldn't even finish his sentence before I kissed him. He seemed surprised at first but his lips soon molded mine. I pulled away. He smirked, putting his arm around my waist, starting to guide me to his green jeep.

"I still don't get why you had to pick a big ass car like this."

"Because I wanted to be different," he said, opening the car door for me. He lifted me up into the car. I thanked him before shutting the door. He got into the driver's seat and started driving. He drove us to our favorite pizza parlor that we went to as kids. The manager, Mr. Louis, noticed us quickly and hurried up to us.

"Why isn't it my favorite duo," he said. He looked down at our intertwined hands. "Yes! It's about time you two," he said, making us both blush. "Come, come, I will seat you at your favorite spot," he said, guiding us to the one corner booth we would always sit in. Scourge sat across from me in the booth. "The usual?" We both nodded. "Right on it," he said before walking away. Scourge looked out the window, narrowing his eyes. I noticed his hands were out on the table and just enough so I could grab them. I ran my finger over his hands softly. He was still staring out the window, a blank daydreaming expression on his face. I pulled his shades down over his eyes, making him jump. I giggled. He put them back up and playfully glared at me.

"You watch babe, when I get over there you're gonna be toast." I smiled.

"Yea whatever, say what you can now." He raised an eyebrow.

"I'll say what I'll do."

"You wish." He chuckled, grabbing one of my hands. "So, what do you want to do after this?" He shrugged.

"We can go back to your house and have a little fun," he said with a wink. I punched his forearm. "Ow, babe I was kidding." I let a smile come upon my face.

"Just because we're on a date doesn't mean I won't take every chance I get to hit you." He chuckled. A smirk coming upon his face.

"I love how abusive and aggressive you are." I blushed. Louis came back with our drinks, a Shirley Temple for me, and a root beer for him and also a large pepperoni pizza with hot sauce on it.

"Only for the best. I'm assuming desert later?"

"You bet," my and Scourge said in unison. Mr. Louis chuckled, walking away. I took a slice of pizza and started nibbling on it. Me and Scourge did no talking during eating, that's just how it always been, plus we need to have time to breathe while we're inhaling pizza. When we were done, Mr. Louis came right on time with a giant vanilla and chocolate ice cream swirl sundae with hot fudge, small brownie crumbs, small Oreo parts, whip cream and a chocolate covered cherry on top. He winked at us before walking away. Scourge slid into my side of the booth, putting his arm over my shoulders. "Who said you could come over here," I asked with a teasing smile.

"Me, besides, it'd be kind of hard to feed this cherry to your from the other side." I blushed. He plucked the cherry from off the top of the sundae and popped it into his mouth. I was about to protest when he opened his mouth, showing the cherry on his tongue. I smirked and kissed him, letting him push the cherry into my mouth with his tongue. I pulled away, chewing on the cherry. He grabbed a spoon and started eating the whip cream. Once he was done, he took a spoonful of the sundae and fed it to me. It tasted so good. He took another spoonful and fed it to himself. We went on like this, him feeding me and him. He's such a weirdo. When we were done, Scourge paid the bill and left a ten dollar tip for Mr. Louis and drove us back to my house. He followed me up to my room. I flopped down on my bed. "I am so tired," I said. He laid down next to me.

"Same here," he said, wrapping an arm around my waist, pulling me closer. I cuddled my head into his chest as his hand started stroking my hair. I could tell that this was going to be a great relationship with him. I mean we've been fighting off our hormones forever so now it's finally time to just let our emotions free.

X

I woke up, my alarm clock screaming. I knocked it to the ground. Man that was an amazing dream, too bad it's never gonna happen. Me and Scourge weren't even friends! I got up out the bed and went to the window. Scourge was shirtless, spinning around in a spiny chair near his desk, texting on his phone. His ice blue eyes looked up at me. I blushed, looking away, pretending to go through my clothes drawer. I glanced back at him to see he had gone back to texting. _Well eff you then_, my thoughts said. I pulled out my clothes for the day when my phone beeped. I walked over to it and picked it up. I had gotten a text from…I had no clue what number this was. I opened the message anyway.

_Remember to close your curtains today sexy ;)_

_-Scourge_

I blushed hard. I texted him back.

_PERV! And go put a shirt on!_

I walked back to my drawer when my phone beeped again. Ugh. I picked up my phone to see he had responded.

_You know you love my abs, babe. And I am not a perv. You're just sexy ;)_

If he sends me one more winky face, I'm gonna kill him.

_Go 2 Hell! _

I threw my phone across the room. It beeped again. OMFG what the hell did he want?

_Can't stop staring at you ;)_

Now I'm gonna kill him.

_Shutup before I go over there and shove your head up your butt. _

This is what he does every morning and then he harasses me at school. This is why we are not friends! Even as little kids he tormented me. My phone beeped.

_Whoa there kitty, don't pull a Hancock jawn on me. You need a ride to school?_

_No!_ I texted back. This is why my crush on him only lasts for at least five seconds every day. I looked back out my window to see him glaring at me. I stuck my tongue out at him. He flipped me off. Bipolar freak. His glare was kind of creeping me out now. I tried to close my window but of course he was faster than me. "Hey babe," he said, appearing in front of me. Shit.

"Get out," I said, pointing behind him to the window. He grabbed my thighs and pulled me up onto him, backing me up against the wall. "Put me down, you asshole!" He smirked.

"You're so adorable when you say such mean things like that." I pushed at his shoulders.

"Scourge, I'm serious, put me down." He started sucking on my neck. "Stop it." We go through this every morning. He pretends to rape me just so he can drive me to and from school. And then after that he tries to kidnap me into the confinement he calls his room, but I call the Dungeon. He doesn't hurt me or anything: he's just evil. "Okay fine, now put me down." He pulled away, smirking at me.

"Alright, pick you up in an hour."

"Whatever." He pecked a kiss at my cheek.

"Actually I'm not ready to leave yet."

"Get out."

"You know senior year is next year and I was just thinking that after graduation, me and you could you know…" He said into my ear. The rest was just a low whisper that even I didn't want to hear. "Is that okay," he asked.

"No, you freakin-"

"Shh, baby, you'll love it. Me, you, alone, in a truck, having the best time of our lives."

"I hate you." He chuckled.

"I love you too," he said before pecking my lips.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Maybe."

"Yeah, so go annoy her with this shit." He chuckled.

"I'm breaking up with her today. Now you'll have my full attention."

"Great," I said, sarcastically. He let out a low chuckle.

"See you soon, babe," he said before zooming back into his room. I closed and locked my window before shutting the curtains. Fuck my life.

**Wow, so i actually dropped the F bomb this time lol. So tht was a turn right? I might make a sequel to show how they are in the real life but i'm not sure.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Reality

**So i decided to make another chap, was supposed to be the sequel but i thought, y not write a little saga?**

**All Characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 2 Reality**

I skipped down the street happily, not a worry in my little five year old head. I saw a big truck outside the house that was next to mine. I got excited. I ran into my house. "Mommy, mommy, there's a big truck outside," I yelled happily. She smiled at me, coming out from the kitchen.

"That's because a new family is moving in," she said.

"Do they have kids my age?"

"One, but he's just a few months older than you but I'm sure you two will be great friends."

"It's a boy? Ew!" She giggled, grabbing my hand.

"C'mon, let's go greet the new neighbors," he said. They walked outside to the house next to ours where the new family was staying. My mom knocked on the door, holding a pie she had baked. A light green hedgehog with bright violet eyes opened the door, holding a small green girl hedgehog with dark blue eyes. The woman smiled. "Tracy," she asked.

"Sky? Oh my God, come here," my mom said, hugging the woman who laughed.

"It's been so long. You look good!"

"Thanks, so do you. And who's this little cutie?"

"This is Sabrina. Who's this little angel?" She asked, looking down at me.

"Rosalinda," I answered, smiling. This woman was very pretty and was very nice. The woman smiled.

"Such a pretty name, and don't you look just like your mommy." I smiled wider. "Please come in," she said, stepping to the side. My mom walked in, still holding my hand. A tall green hedgehog with light blue eyes walked in, looking awfully angry. "Tracy this is my husband," the man was already gone before she could finish, "Deon," she finished.

"So nice to meet him," my mom murmured. The lady nodded. Two boys ran downstairs. One looked a few years older than me with dark green fur and dark violet eyes while the other looked around my age with bright green fur and ice blue eyes similar to the guy's. They both stopped and stared at me.

"Oh, these are my sons, Sean and Scourge," the lady said. The older one smirked.

"Sean's the name, pimping is my game," he said. My mom's jaw dropped.

"Okay, now Scourge, introduce yourself," the woman said to the younger looking boy. He was still staring at me, a frustrated frown across his face.

"Scourge Drew Hedgehog," he said.

"Rosalinda Rose, but I like to be called Rosy," I said. The younger one smirked.

"Imma call you Rose." I frowned.

"I want to be called Rosy."

"Too bad. You look like a Rose. That's your last name right." I glared at him, crossing my arms.

"Whatever." Our moms chuckled.

"Love at first sight," Victoria said.

"Ew," me and Scourge said in unison.

"Why don't you guys go outside and play," my mom suggested.

"Okay," I said, walking out the door. Scourge and Sean followed me to my backyard where there was a swing set. I sat down on one of the swings. Sean heard his name get called by some boys who lived near us and ran off, leaving me and Scourge alone. He sat on the swing next to me. "So, where'd you come here from," I asked, trying to be nice.

"New York City," he said, glaring at the ground.

"I've been there once! The city with all the lights right?" He nodded. "That's awesome!"

"Have you always lived here?"

"Yup, ever since I was born my mommy said."

"That's kool."

"How old are you?"

"I just turned five a few months ago. What about you?"

"I just turned five a few days ago." He laughed.

"I'm older than you!"

"So!"

"So, that means I'm in charge of you."

"You wish." He smiled at me.

"I like you, you're…pretty." I blushed. No guy had ever called me pretty before.

"Really?"

"Yea. We should get married soon."

"But we're only five."

"We can use ring pops and get married under that big oak tree," he said, pointing to the oak tree that was at the end of the hill behind our houses.

"I don't know…"

"C'mon, live a little."

"Okay but I don't even know how to kiss when you kiss the bride." He got up.

"Come here, I'll show you." I stood up and stood across from him. "Put your lips like this," he said before puckering out his lips. I mimicked his actions. His lips pecked mine quickly before we both pulled away saying "Ew" in unison. Maybe this kid wasn't gonna be so bad after all.

X

I ran my brush through my hair one last time before running downstairs, trying to get out this house before Scourge came to get me. I grabbed a waffle from off the table and grabbed my book bag from off the floor. "In a rush, Ms. Rose," our maid asked.

"Yeah, but I'll see you late Ms. Lilly," I said, waving back at the caramel mouse. I lived in a giant farmhouse that has been here since the 1800s and since my mom was big time CEO and my stepdad was a business owner, they could keep up the house and pay for all my needs. But they never put me in private schools. It was my choice to go to public school and have a little freedom, plus it was less than a mile from my house so I could run to school if I didn't want to take the bus or have someone drive me. I opened the front door to see him standing there. Dang it, thought I could make it this time. He smirked.

"Hey babe," he said. I pushed him out my way, closing the door behind me. I was about to bolt when he grabbed my waist and dragged me to his car.

"Let go," I yelled. He opened the door of his green pickup truck for me. He put me in the car and shut the door. I crossed my arms, pissed. He got in the car and looked over at me. I felt his thumb on my cheek. I knocked his hand down. He chuckled. I heard him slide over before feeling his lips on my cheek. "Stop it," I said, pushing him away. I felt his lips on my neck, his sharp teeth grazing my skin, making me shudder. "Scourge, seriously, stop. Homeroom starts in-"

"A half hour, calm down babe, it'll only take us a second to get there. Just relax, okay," he murmured against my neck.

"I need to go to Ms. Dadel's room for something so I need to get there early. Besides, you have Fiona to kiss on so I suggest you stop doing it on me."

"Fiona?"

"Your girlfriend."

"Oh, that Fiona." I pushed him away.

"You're such an asshole." He smirked.

"You are so hot when you call me that."

"Just drive." He rolled his eyes but started the engine. He drove us to school in silence. I hopped out the car the first chance I got when we reached the school. He ran up to me, grabbing my hand.

"Wait, can I walk you?"

"No!" I wiggled my hand out his and ran into the school. I ran to Ms. Dadel, my English teacher's, room. The blue bird with bright yellow eyes looked up at me.

"Good morning, Rosy," she said, smiling a soft smile.

"Morning. Um do you mind if I run to my locker real quick and come right back?"

"Sure." I nodded before going to my locker, then I remembered mine was next to his. I groaned but kept walking. I saw him going through his locker with his best friend Dante leaning on his locker that was next to Scourge's. They both looked up at me. I was wearing black boot cut jeans, a hot pink t shirt that had a picture of a black outlined Hello Kitty and hot pink and black color streaks in my hair and my hot pink and black high tops. Was there something wrong with that? I ignored their stares and went to my locker, starting to put in my combination. I pulled open the lock and opened my locker. I took off my black hoodie and hung it on a hook in my locker. I felt their eyes on me. I took my morning books out, putting them in my book bag. I looked at them. "Do you two have eye problems?" Dante raised an eyebrow but Scourge smirked.

"No, but-" he stopped short when he heard his name get called. Fiona Fox, his girlfriend, was running up to him. Fiona was a reddish brown fox with long auburn hair, blue eyes, the prettiest face in the whole school, and the curviest body. She smiled at Scourge. "Hey baby," she said, hugging him. He looked down at her, annoyed. Ugh, he was such a jerk.

"Hey babe, do me a favor and get a life," he said, pushing her away. He looked back over at me. "What was I saying again?"

"How much of an ass are you?" He shrugged, glancing at Fiona who looked as if she was gonna cry. "Don't worry, Fiona, there are plenty of _nice_ guys out there," I told her softly. Scourge looked over at her.

"Bye," he said.

"Are you seriously breaking up with me," she asked, seeming hurt. She's liked him ever since she first saw him, she almost had a heart attack when he asked her to be his girlfriend, and now I think she's going to kill herself if he really broke up with her.

"Yup."

"But why?"

"Because I feel like it. Now hit the road, bitch." She ran away, starting to cry. I punched his arm. "I love it when you hit me."

"You are going to die depressed and alone, you know that?"

"Nope, wait one second, babe." This girl named Bonnie who was in my English class walked up to Scourge. She was a brown bunny with bright brown eyes, short brown hair and a short but curvy body.

"Hey Scourge," she said, smiling nervously. He shot me a 'told you so' look before starting to flirt with her. Ugh, the jerk! I closed my locker and walked back to Ms. Dadel's room. She looked up at me and smiled.

"So, what do you want to talk about Rosy," she asked, sitting down at her desk. I sat down in one of the desks at the front of the rows.

"Well Scourge for one."

"Ah the main topic," she said with a teasing smile.

"Well it's not my fault he always annoys me. And guess what he just did?"

"What?"

"He broke up with his girlfriend, mind you this girl has liked him for like ever and now he's out flirting with some new chick. Can you believe that?"

"Rosy, have you ever thought that he might be trying to make you jealous? I mean you said you guys got married when you two were five."

"Yea, we were _five, _I didn't think it would mean anything. And he is not trying to make me jealous, trust me."

"So you never considered that he likes you?"

"He doesn't like me, he just likes to annoy me."

"Oh. Maybe you guys should talk about what he's been doing and how it's been making you feel." I shrugged.

"Scourge will do what he wants anyway so it won't really make a difference."

"I see."

"I should get to class. See you in fifth period," I said, getting up.

"See ya later." I walked out the classroom only to bump into Sonic.

"Sorry," I said. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Oh hey Rosy," he said. Sometimes it really amazed me how he and Scourge were related. Sonic was sweet, nice, funny, considerate and Scourge is impulsive, mean, sarcastic, and selfish. Really don't know how they can be cousins.

"Hey."

"Did you get the math homework last night?"

"A little, it was really hard though."

"I know right, Mrs. Belettie really needs to lighten up on giving us stuff we have no clue about."

"Yes she does. So, have you talked to Amy?" Him and Amy were the school's it couple since 7th grade, but broke up a few weeks ago. It was a big shock to the whole school.

"Um, she actually goes out with Jet now."

"Really? That's odd."

"I know, but it is what it is. I can't be just friends with her so if she's happy, I might as well not make things complicated for her. But I like someone else now anyway."

"Moving on is good. What's her name?"

"Can't tell you, you'd make fun of me."

"Just tell me," I said, nudging his arm.

"Fiona."

"What? Since when?"

"I don't know. One day I just saw her and bam, I just want to be with her."

"Well Scourge just dumped her so if you wanna go comfort her: here's your chance."

"I don't know, Scourge would probably kill me for picking up one of old girlfriends."

"You really need to stop listening to Scourge. He's not gonna beat you up for going out with his ex when he's the one who dumped her." He shrugged.

"I guess." I sighed. Scourge and Sonic hate each other a lot, but out of all the fights they've had-all of which I have seen and broken up- Scourge had won, making Sonic more fearful of him. Plus Scourge has a black heart and will put Sonic in the hospital in a second while Sonic never really wants to hurt Scourge though he's the biggest asshole you'll ever meet.

"Well there she is, go get her cowboy," I said, pushing him to where Fiona's figure was. He didn't blush or anything, just backed up back to my side.

"No thanks. I was joking. Fiona's not my type."

"True. You like that girly girl type."

"Yea something like that." I nodded. I felt an arm go over my shoulder as Sonic looked kind of mad.

"Why you talking to my girl, dickhead," I heard Scourge say to Sonic.

"I'm not your girl," I snapped at Scourge. He smirked at me.

"So hot," he said, pulling me closer. Sonic looked sad.

"See you around, Rosy," he said.

"See you in math," I said with a smile and wave. He smiled at me before walking away.

"Why do you talk to him," I heard Scourge ask.

"Because he's my friend."

"Why? He's a loser."

"No he's not; he's nicer than you." He chuckled.

"According to you, everyone's nicer than me."

"And they are."

"Yea whatever. So, that Bonnie girl, think she's cool?"

"I guess, we don't talk really."

"Really? Huh, she said you guys were best friends." I let out a laugh.

"Not even in the afterlife." He chuckled, his arm pulling me a little closer. I forgot his arm was even there. I shrugged, making his arm move off my shoulders. He frowned, but quickly smirked, grabbing my hand. I rolled my eyes. He led us into our homeroom and to our seats that were right behind each other. His was behind mine, which he would tickle me and put his arms around me during the morning show and announcements. I sat down in my seat, dropping my bag to the floor. Amy, Sonic's ex's, seat was right next to mine. She looked over at me and smiled a friendly smile. I had to admit: she was perfect- no homo. She had everything: the body, the brains, the looks, the style and the personality. All the guys wanted her and all the girls envied her, but they could never hate her since she was such a nice person. "Hi Rosy," she said.

"Hey," I said. She looked to Scourge.

"Hello," she said. I looked behind me at him. He nodded to her before looking at me. He smirked. I rolled my eyes, turning back around. Amy giggled. "You guys should so go out," she said. I almost had a heart attack.

"Um, yea no. Me and him will never be a couple," I told her politely. Inside I was pissed. We get this all the time.

"So she says," Scourge said, winking at me. I flipped him off. He stuck his tongue out at me. Ha, mocking me from this morning. How funny. I turned as the teacher started talking. I noticed Scourge's arms slowly wrap themselves around my waist. What Ms. Dadel said popped into my mind. Naw Scourge couldn't like me, when he did we didn't even know the symptoms of liking someone.

X

I shut my locker to see Scourge leaning against his, making me jump. He didn't smirk this time. "You ready," he asked.

"Yea," I murmured, not wanting to fight him. It was Friday and I was tired. There would be no use anyway. He waited for me to start walking so he could catch up next to me. He grabbed my hand, glaring at the ground. I nudged his arm, making him look up at me. I smiled a small smile. The tips of his mouth turned up a little. I saw Sonic pass me, his eyes going to me as he passed. I waved. He grinned and waved back. He was so nice. I walked outside with Scourge, him leading me to his car. I hopped in and he drove us to his house. I saw his mom's car in the driveway. Good. Scourge must've seen it too, since he started to look pissed even more. Ha, no trying to make out with me today sucker! I got out the car and made a run for it to my house but he caught me and dragged me into his house. Ms. Sky was in the kitchen, baking something. I stopped in the doorway of the kitchen. "Hey Ms. Sky," I said, smiling. Scourge growled quietly. She looked up at me.

"Oh hey Rosy, Scourge," she said, taking some cookies out the oven. "I just made some cookies, would you like some?"

"Sure," I said, wiggling out Scourge's grip and walking up to her. I took a cookie and took a bite. "Mmm, this is good," I said.

"You like? I haven't made them in forever. You probably don't remember but you and Scourge used to tear them up when you guys were little."

"Well they're definitely better than I remember." Her smile grew. Behind her smile, I could see the weariness and hurt. I felt Scourge tug at my waist.

"C'mon, Rose, we have homework to do," he said, starting to back up with me in tow.

"Okay, nice talking to you Ms. Sky."

"You too, sweetheart," she said. I walked up the steps with Scourge to his room, dropping my bag on the floor. I sat on his bed.

"I don't know why you don't let me talk to your mom anymore, she's so sweet," I said. He took off his jacket.

"She's just not the same anymore," he said. I took off my hoodie, throwing it on the ground. He looked over at me. He smirked.

"Don't even think about it Scourge." He chuckled. He jumped on me, wrapping his arms around my waist, making me fall back. I started punching on his back. "Get off," I said with a laugh. As annoying as this was, it was fun to play fight with him. He picked up my legs and slammed me lightly on the bed. I giggled as he started punching my legs softly. I pushed him off me onto the floor. I laughed. He got up, looking mad. I smiled teasingly. An evil smirk crept up his face. I backed up. He lay down next to me on the bed. I looked at him, confused. He shrugged, that evil smirk still on his face. I rolled my eyes, going to turn on his radio. I turned the station to a hip hop/pop station and put it back on his dresser. "Love" by Keyshia Cole was playing. I leaned against his headboard, pulling my knees to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs. I felt his eyes on me. I looked down at him. "What do you want," I asked, annoyed. He flipped me off. "Whatever," I said, looking away. I felt his arm wrap around my waist. I heard his weight shift on the covers, then I felt his lips on my neck. They started pecking small butterfly kisses on my neck. I shrugged one shoulder, trying to move his head away, but he didn't stop. "Scourge," I said softly.

"Mmm," he said, starting to suck on my neck.

"Stop it," I said, trying to push him away.

"Just relax babe, I'm not gonna do anything."

"For right now." I heard his eyes roll. He sat up and pulled on my legs so I laid down straight on the bed. He got on top of me and resumed making hickeys on my neck. I tried to push him off but he grabbed my wrists, pinning them over my head. "Scourge, please stop."

"I'm not gonna hurt you. Just relax okay."

"But I'm getting scared so please." I noticed I was whimpering. I can't believe I let my tough act down. He always kissed on my neck for some reason, but I never got scared like this. Maybe it was because of what he said this morning.

"Don't," he murmured. I kneed him where I knew it hurt most. He swore loudly. I pushed him off me, onto the ground. I got up, grabbed my jacket and my book bag and ran out his room. I ran out the house, yelling a goodbye to Ms. Sky. I ran into my house, closing and locking the door behind me. Ms. Lilly poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Everything okay Rosy," she asked.

"Perfect," I said before running up the stairs to my room. I made sure my window was closed and locked securely. I saw him in his room, looking…normal. He didn't look mad at all. Weird. Usually he would be trying to bust open this window by now. He looked over at my window, seeing me. A smirk grew across his lips. I rolled my eyes, walking away from the window. I heard a rock hit my window. I got ready to curse Scourge out but when I looked down, I saw Sonic. I glanced up at Scourge's room to see he was gone. I opened the window and Sonic jumped in. I quickly shut and locked my window again.

"Paranoid much," Sonic said with a teasing smile. I shoved his shoulder.

"Only because that demon you call a cousin lives over there."

"I don't claim him, but what'd he do?"

"Nothing, he's just mean."

"Rosy, seriously, what'd he do? You look scared."

"I'm not and he didn't do anything." His eyes looked down at my neck.

"Is that a hickey?"

"No!" I said, putting a hand on my neck. It was still warm from his kisses.

"Rosy, if he's forcing you into something, you can tell me."

"He's not." I looked back over at his window to see him in his desk chair, spinning around, texting on his phone, not paying any mind to me. Well he wasn't until he noticed my staring. He looked up at and smirked. I shut my curtains. I heard my phone buzz. I took it out my pocket to see I'd gotten a text from his regular number.

_So you and Sonic now? Cheating on me? So sad now :(_

Sonic looked at the text to. "You two go out," he asked.

"No, he's just being an ass."

_Leave me alone. _My text said back to him. My phone buzzed back quickly.

_Wanna come over later?_ I felt a slight blush grow up my cheeks. Something was pushing me to say yes for some apparent reason.

_Why?_ I wrote back, trying to get my mind made up. I looked back up at Sonic. "So what's up," I asked, smiling.

"Um, you forgot your bracelet in science. I tried to catch you after 8th period but you know…" He said, holding out my big black rubber bracelet that said "I Hate Love" in hot pink letters.

"Oh thanks," I said, taking the bracelet. Our fingers brushed slightly, making a slight blush grow across Sonic's muzzle. He moved to the window, opening it.

"So I guess I'll see you on Monday," he said.

"Um, I thought we had movie plans tomorrow."

"Oh, we do, I just forgot sorry." I smiled.

"It's fine." Sonic smiled a small smile back before being pushed back into a wall. "Oh my God, Scourge what the fuck," I yelled, trying to pull Scourge off Sonic.

"Why you messin with my girl, dickhead," he said to Sonic, ignoring me, choking him harder.

"Scourge, stop it," I said, noticing Sonic was turning red and blue, running out of air. I finally got his hand off Sonic's neck. I pushed him away from Sonic. "What is your problem?"

"He is, now move Rose before I throw you out my way," he said coldly. I felt a wave of fear run over me.

"No! Sonic isn't doing anything bad so I suggest you just go." He raised an eyebrow.

"Sonic, why don't you tell her about your little scam to rape her once you've got her alone finally," he said.

"Sonic wouldn't do that, you would," I yelled. He crossed his arms, rolling his eyes.

"Rose, you're really stupid for a girl so smart."

"I am not stupid!"

"Then stop acting like it."

"Just get out."

"No."

"Yes, it's my house. Now go before you go flying out the window."

"Rose, just stop." I pointed to the open window.

"Go."

"Fine, but when you get hurt, don't come crying to me," he said, sending a glare that sent shivers down my back. Then he was gone. I shut my window and locked it. I turned back to Sonic who looked pissed.

"Are you okay," I asked softly.

"I'll be fine. Look Rosy, about what he said-"

"It's not true, I know, so don't even explain."

"No Rosy, he's kind of right."

"What?"

"I do want you but it's not my choice to hurt you, please understand that."

"Then whose is it?"

"I made a deal a while back about you and Amy. Amy slept with me, as you know, but you didn't, so my boss as you can say wants me to you know."

"But you won't right?"

"Of course not. I'm in love with you, do you think I wanna hurt you?"

"You're in love with me? Whoa, since when?"

"Always. I liked Amy but there was just always something different about you that attracted me to you." I blushed.

"Wow, um, I guess I can confess that I like you now."

"You do?"

"Yea, I mean you are way sweeter than Scourge."

"You liked Scourge?"

"Lasts five seconds every day." He chuckled.

"So you wanna go out tonight?"

"Sure, um but I need to-"

"You look beautiful, as always." I blushed.

"Okay, then I guess we can go." He smiled and grabbed my hand.

X

I knocked on the door quickly. I heard no footsteps. I knocked again, louder. I looked back to make sure they weren't following. I knocked louder. I finally heard footsteps and he opened the door. He looked pissed. "Told ya so," he said, looking over my ripped up clothes and my bruises.

"Can you please not be like this," I asked, shivering and stuttering. It didn't help that it was raining cold droplets either.

"I told you not to come crying to me."

"Sonic had nothing to do with this, Scourge. He's dead now. Happy?" His eyes flashed with shock before filling with sadness.

"Come on, Rose," he said, moving aside and nodding inside. I stepped into the house which was cold inside. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, making me jump. "Calm down Rose, it's just me," he said softly. His other arm swung under my legs so he held me bridal style. He carried me upstairs and into his room where he laid me down on his bed. He grabbed one of my shirts I had left here and a pair of his too small sweatpants. He sat down next to me and started taking my shirt off. I felt a huge wave of fear run over me. He noticed. "I'm not gonna hurt you," he said softly. I sat up and moved away from him.

"You will. So, just let me change in private." He looked hurt but also annoyed. He got up and walked out the room, closing it behind him. I changed into the clothes before opening back up the door. He was leaning across from the doorway with his arms crossed and frustration in his eyes. He walked in, making me back up. I saw a picture of me and him as kids on his dresser. I picked it up. It was the day me and him had gotten fake married. Our moms had taken the pictures because they thought it was cute. I remember the little white dress my mom had bought, the flowers in my hair and Scourge in his all black attire. He had kept grinning at me all that day. At one point he had even called me beautiful, but he didn't even know the true definition of it yet. I almost smiled at the picture. But then I realized that's probably why he calls me his girl, because we got married. That stupid wedding is the reason he is so overprotective and annoyingly cuddly with me. Maybe he really took that wedding seriously. Or not since he's dated plenty of girls and I haven't dated any guys, but all because I wasn't a flirty type and I never really felt the need to have a boyfriend. "I can't believe you still have this," I said, breaking the silence.

"Why can't you," he asked.

"You don't seem to care about this," I said, holding up the picture. He snatched it out my hand. "Hey," I said, trying to grab it back. He moved it away.

"Aren't you supposed to be going into abused depression," he asked.

"Oh shutup," I said, turning, crossing my arms.

"Sorry Rose, I didn't mean that." I turned slightly, just so I could look at him.

"I wasn't mad at you, stupido."

"You just got raped, how are you not mad at all?"

"I was but I'm somewhere where I know I'm safe so…"

"You think you're safe here?"

"Don't get cocky. I feel safe because Sabrina and your mom. You're annoying and Sean creeps me out." Sean's constantly hitting on me even though I'm younger and the fact that he has a girlfriend.

"If he comes anywhere near you tonight, just tell me okay?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Are you now trying to be nice to me just because I got hurt?" He shrugged.

"And if I am?" I rolled my eyes, turning my head back around. I let my eyes run over the various pictures he had on his dresser. They were mostly of me and him. Me and him at 8th grade formal, me and him at the beach when we were in 6th grade, me and him playing in the snow in 7th grade, and even me and him hugging when we were 6. A tingly feeling arose in my stomach. Here comes the five second crush. Now I just have to wait a second for him to say something that'll make it go away. I waited for 30 seconds but still nothing came out his mouth and the feeling had gotten stronger. Dammit. I turned to face him to see him staring at me.

"Want something," I asked. He shook his head. I crossed my arms, going over to his desk. His eyes followed me. I saw more pictures of us two. I noticed one picture that I remembered the event but I didn't know someone took a picture of it. I picked it up, confused. It was last year around Christmas where we both happened to be under the mistletoe at the same time and our moms made us go through with the tradition. It wasn't a bad picture of us either, very believable that we enjoyed it. I mean both our eyes were closed, our arms around each other, a little blush on both our cheeks and our lips connected together. "Where'd you get this," I asked, motioning to the picture.

"Sean took the picture, was gonna blackmail me so I got a hold of it before he could," Scourge explained.

"And you didn't burn it?" He shrugged, walking up to me.

"It's not a bad picture, plus that kiss was awesome- I mean it was a good picture of me." I raised an eyebrow, turning to face him fully.

"What did you say before saying it was a good picture of you?"

"It wasn't a bad picture."

"After that."

"Nothing."

"You said it was an awesome kiss." I held up a book as a weapon. "Who are you and what have you done with Scourge!"

"Whoa, Rose, calm down. I am Scourge but the kiss was good, to me anyway."

"How? You don't like me. We hate each other."

"We're married."

"We were five!"

"And? I like you!"

"You like me? What is this world coming to?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I always try to drive you to school, walk with you, hold your hand- spend time with you?" I shrugged.

"I just thought you were being annoying." He took another step toward me.

"Well I wasn't. That's why I got mad when you kept rejecting me."

"So you kept forcing me."

"That part was halfway enjoyable." I rolled my eyes.

"So you just like me?"

"Yea, why?"

"That's it? Just like?"

"You want me to be in love with you?"

"I am with you so yea I kinda was expecting that."

"Look, you know me and you know that I don't do love."

"You know I don't either but look at me. I'm always fighting off these stupid feelings. I try to keep up this charade that I hate you but it's hard to."

"Why keep up the charade and fight when I always tell you that I like you?"

"Because you lie a lot and I'm not trying to get my heart broken."

"I wouldn't hurt you Rose. I _never_ want to hurt you." I blushed, not only at his words but also at how close he'd gotten. His hands went against my cheeks, cupping my face. "I'll never hurt you." His face got closer to mine.

"Why wouldn't you," I asked, my voice a whisper.

"Because I'm in love with you," he whispered back. I felt my heart tingle with happiness. His lips brushed against mine softly before pressing against mine. It wasn't long before his soft lips starting molding mine. I kissed him back, my arms wrapping around his neck. His hands fell from my face, his arms wrapping around my waist, pining my body to his. I felt his tongue trace my lips softly. I didn't know if he wanted entrance or if he just did that when he kissed. Probably when he kissed since he did that under the mistletoe as well. I opened my mouth anyway, letting his tongue in. He seemed surprised that I did, but started battling my tongue with his. As our kisses got deeper and rougher, my hands got tangled in his quills and his hands managed not to cup my butt- thank God. He pulled away after a while, biting my bottom lip with his sharp teeth, pulling away slowly. I then got into realization of what I just did. I just made out with Scourge. "Whoa," he murmured. I blushed really bad, pushing him away. He looked confused. "What's wrong, Rose," he asked, coming closer again.

"We just," I trailed off, looking down.

"Yea I know, but it was really awesome. I don't think my heart's ever beat this fast before." As much as I wanted to smile- I couldn't. He's my…my…whatever you call a guy who you love but hate at the same time. I looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, but I should go," I said, making a move to step around him. He stood in my way.

"Why? We both just confessed that we loved each other."

"I know and I am in love with you but this is just too…weird. I'm sorry," I said before walking out his room, not looking back or leaving him anytime to say anything.

**So...any reviews? Don't worry, i'm still writing my other stories but they're gonna be long chaps so give me a lil time **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. Our Song

**All characters belong to Sega except Sean, Ms. Lilly and Ms. Dadel and Tracy and Bonnie**

**Ch.3 Our Song**

"Oh hi," I said, smiling a small smile at him as he took his seat next to me. He nodded to me, not smirking. My smile dropped a little. I twirled a piece of my hair nervously. He didn't look back at me. I looked away, humiliated. I stopped twirling my hair and looked down at my notebook. The little scribble I'd made over the weekend as I was doing my homework was mocking me. I took my whiteout and covered it. I felt a pencil poke my arm. I looked over at his cousin who was grinning at me. I smiled a small smile and waved. He waved back. I looked up at the teacher as she started speaking. She was talking about some project we had to do. Ugh, middle school. Apparently we had to act out a small play and film it, counting the fact that we had to write it, it was pretty easy in my defense. She said we would be working in groups of three which we would choose our groups. After she handed out the instruction papers and rubrics, she let us choose our groups. I looked around, trying to see if there was someone I would work with. I felt a hand grab my arm. I looked up at him, blush creeping up my cheeks when his ice blue eyes burned into mine.

"We're working together," he said, his voice hard which meant I was going to be in his group no matter what.

"Alright, but we need a third person," I said, standing up. I noticed he was still gripping my arm. I looked over at Sonic who had approached us.

"Hey Rosy, want to work together," he asked. I smiled.

"Sure, you can work with me and Scourge." He growled behind me. I nudged him roughly. Sonic nodded uneasily.

"Okay."

"But promise me no fights, please," I said, looking between the both of them. Scourge shrugged. Sonic looked down. "Promise?"

"Yea," Sonic said just as Scourge said "Whatever."

"Good." Our teacher came up to us.

"Well, I see you three are settled. Any ideas of a playwright?" If I'm gonna be working with two boys who hate each other, this could be difficult.

"How about a romance," I said, an idea popping in my head. My two partners looked at me like I was crazy. Our teacher laughed.

"What kind of romance Rosy," she asked.

"Well this girl and boy could be having this secret affair while the girl is supposed to be engaged to the boy's arch enemy but the girl doesn't know that they're enemies. All she knows is that she doesn't wish to be married to this rich guy, instead she wants to have a happy life with her true love that is poor." Scourge raised an eyebrow while Sonic looked amazed. For a seventh grader, I was good at making up juicy but good stuff.

"That sounds interesting Rosy, can't wait to see what you three come up with," our teacher said before walking away.

"Romance, really?" Scourge asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm a girl, what were you expecting to come out my mouth?"

"Anything but romance. And last time I checked, you were a tomboy." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever."

"I think your idea is cool," Sonic said. I smiled.

"Thank you."

"It's lame," Scourge said. I looked over at him.

"It's not lame; I thought it would be the perfect thing. Love, betrayal, belonging. It's brilliant," I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure it is," he said sarcastically. I crossed my arms and sat down, annoyed. Sonic sat down as well, taking out some paper. Scourge leaned against his desk, staring at Fiona. No, let me rephrase myself. He was staring at her growing chest. Such a perv.

"So what should we name the characters," Sonic asked.

"Um, Labella for the girl, this should take place in late times England. Antonio for the rich boy, and Daniel for the poor boy." He wrote it down.

"Okay so you're going to be Labella. Who do you want me and Scourge to be?"

"It doesn't matter."

"I want to be the one that's in the least scenes," Scourge said, looking over at us.

"That's not possible Scourge."

"Then make it possible."

"No. Rich or poor, your choice. Or do you wanna let Sonic choose?"

"Wait which guy is the girl in love with?"

"Poor."

"I'll be him, gotta keep tabs on my girl," he said with a wink to me. I shook off the fiery tingle in my stomach as I looked over at Sonic.

"You don't mind being the rich guy, do you Sonic," I asked. He shook his head.

"Naw, but I just didn't know you and Scourge were dating." I almost choked on my own spit.

"We're not dating," me and Scourge said in unison. Sonic put his hands up.

"Okay, sorry." He looked down at the things he'd written down. "Character traits?"

"Selfish, cruel, perverted. That's how Antonio should be like," Scourge said, sending Sonic a mischievous smirk. Sonic sent him a glare.

"Guys," I said sternly. I was not about to let them fight, especially since we were in school. They didn't say anything, just looked away from each other. I took the paper from off Sonic's desk and did the character traits myself. This was going to be a long project.

X

I heard a knock at my door. "Rosy," I heard my mom ask. When'd she get home? I poked my head out from under the covers.

"Come in," I said. She opened the door and smiled at me, holding some soup.

"Hey, Ms. Lilly said you've been in bed all day," she said, walking up to me after closing the door. I sat up in my bed.

"Yea well yesterday wasn't the best day in the world."

"Why what happened?"

"I got raped for one." My mom's face filled with fake shock. I knew she really didn't care deep down inside. "And second, Scourge told me that he's in love with me." She smiled.

"Well that should be a good thing. I always knew you two would end up together."

"Mom, he's Scourge. He's mean, rude, selfish-"

"And the boy you've liked since you two were five." I rolled my eyes. "Look Rosy, I know you don't want to accept your feelings but he may be the one."

"Well I don't want him to be the one!" My mom seemed shocked at my outburst and my angry tone.

"I thought you'd be happy about this."

"Like you care about anything I'd be happy about." She looked hurt.

"Rosy, I do this job so that I can take care of you and-" I shot up, glaring at her.

"You do this job so that you can get away from me. If you wanted to take care of me, you'd find a job where you can take care of me and still be my mother. You're just some women who gave life to me now. I know you don't care. And since you don't, I wonder why you even chose to have a child. You and dad both didn't want me so why keep me? You should've got an abortion when you had the chance," I snapped. She looked angry.

"Rosalinda, I will not be talked to this way," she said her voice cold but stern.

"Whatever, just go away. I want to be alone anyway," I said, lying back down.

"I'm not gonna go away. Rosalinda, I love you. You're the best thing that's happened in my life. I just wish you could see that."

"The way you treat me sure doesn't make the picture very clear." My mother looked even more hurt.

"Fine, I'll let you have your time. And Scourge is standing below your window, should I send him up?"

"No!"

"Rosalinda, you two need to talk about this."

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it, I just want to wake up and for things to be back to normal."

"But it's not gonna happen, Rosy."

"I know." She sighed but she opened my window. I put my covers over my head, silently cursing her out. I heard him jump in the window.

"Hi Ms. Tracy," he said.

"Hello Scourge, my daughter's over there pretending to be asleep." I growled to myself.

"Alright thanks," he said. I heard my mom's footsteps walk out and close the door behind her. "Rose?" I didn't answer. I heard his footsteps come closer to the bed. "Rosy?" I felt his hand touch my arm from under the covers. He started to shake me. "C'mon, I know you're awake."

"Go away please," I said.

"No, not until we talk about this."

"There's nothing to talk about." He ripped the covers off me. "Hey!" His eyes went over my pajamas which consisted of a hot pink half shirt that said "Miss Cranky" in black letters, and black shorts.

"Sexy," he murmured under his breath. I threw my pillow at him.

"Shutup and get out!"

"No. Look, I just wanna talk," he said, sitting on my bed.

"I don't wanna talk. There is nothing to talk about."

"Rose, seriously."

"I am serious. We're in love with each other, we kissed, what more is there to talk about?"

"A lot."

"Like what? Enlighten me."

"Like us."

"There is no us."

"Well I want there to be."

"Well I don't. Go out with Bonnie and leave me alone."

"I'll never leave you alone Rose." I felt blush creep all the way up my cheeks. I turned on my side, not facing him.

"Well I want you too."

"But I'm not. All these years of trying to be with you, I'm not going to give up now. Especially since I learned that you feel the same way."

"I don't feel the same way. If I had a choice I'd kill these feelings."

"Funny how I don't believe that."

"You just want me to sleep with you, what more is there to you when it comes to women?"

"I don't want that Rose. Have you ever thought that maybe I wanna change? That maybe I was trying to make you jealous?" So Ms. Dadel was right after all. Wow. I shrugged. I felt his hand touch my shoulder. "I show my love in strange ways, I know, but I really love you and I just need you." I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. I shook his hand off as I got up. I walked away from him to my desk, my back to him, my arms crossed.

"Get out. Just stop lying and get out."

"Whatever," he said. I felt the wind as he sped out the window. I closed my window and locked it. I sighed. As much as I wanted to believe him, I just couldn't.

X

I went downstairs in my pajamas, my eyes bloodshot from getting no sleep. It was at least 2 AM so I figured I might as well give up. I walked into the living room, seeing as it was empty. I peered out the window to see my mom's car gone. Like she was gonna say bye anyway. I plopped down on the couch, realizing that it was Sunday which meant I was home alone. I turned the TV on and flipped to FearNet. Some creepy serial killer movie was on. Perfect. I paused it before getting up and making myself some popcorn and soda. I went back into the living room and played the movie. By the middle of the movie, I was freaked out but yet I couldn't stop watching it- I had to figure out what happens at the end. I suddenly heard a knock at the door, making me jump. "Don't open it," the main character, Maria, told her boyfriend, Thomas.

"We have to end this," he said. Another knock rang at both my door and the movie's. I got up and walked toward the door, keeping my eyes on the TV.

"He'll kill us, don't open it." My hand stopped on the doorknob.

"We have to try to stop this. Sorry Maria." And with that, both he and I opened the door. At the door was nothing on the TV but I hadn't looked out my door. The two characters looked confused than the killer popped out and attacked them, making me scream. I looked out the door to see a dark figure. I screamed again, running away from the door.

"Will you shutup already," a deep hood accented voice said. I grabbed something and threw it at the figure.

"Get out," I yelled. The figure ran toward me. I screamed again, running but he caught me by waist, backing me up against the counter in the kitchen. "Please don't kill me!"

"Rose, will you calm down."

"I'll do anything you want just- wait what'd you just call me?" The figure let me go and turned on the lights. I saw Scourge standing there in a black hoodie with black sweats and black sneakers. "God, Scourge, you scared me," I said, holding a hand to my heart.

"Sorry, but I just saw some lights and decided to check on you but you weren't in your room."

"Like you care," I said, walking around him. I walked into the living room. Maria was looking down at Thomas' body. Aw, I liked him. She looked up at the killer who was looking down at her with his cold eyes. "Run stupid," I yelled at the TV. I ran so why can't she?

"Kill me, I dare you," she murmured. He turned on the lights and turned off the TV.

"Hey! It was just about to get good," I said, getting mad.

"Go upstairs and go to bed," he commanded.

"No," I said, turning and crossing my arms. I felt him grab my legs, making me fall. I turned onto my back and was about to kick him when he got down on top of me. He grabbed my wrists and pinned them down. "Get off before I bite you," I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Not if I bite you first." I was about to say something but he leaned down and bite my neck with his sharp teeth. It didn't hurt; it actually felt kind of good. He started making bite marks all over my neck, nipping some places and fiercely biting others. He bit down around my shoulder, even biting my bra strap, making me blush. His head hovered back over mine, his eyes burning into mine. He leaned down toward me. I tilted my head up, trying to close a little more of the space. When his lips finally crashed down onto mine, my stomach burned with a fiery sensation. He didn't even wait to make his lips mold mine. My eyes fluttered shut as he did, my wrist wiggling out his grip. I wrapped my arm around his neck, my hand going into his quills. He sat up, taking me with him, his hands rubbing my bare legs. His tongue started to trace my lips. I opened my mouth, letting his tongue in. His tongue went straight to massaging mine. He suddenly picked me up by my thighs, my legs wrapping around his waist so I wouldn't fall. He walked to the couch, sitting us down. His hands made themselves tangled in my hair as our kisses got much rougher but sweeter at the same time. I tugged at his hoodie. He noticed and took it off, leaving him in a fitted white tank top. He gripped my hips as I started tugging at his quills. Everything just felt so right. I felt his hands tugging at my half shirt. That's when reality kicked in. I was making out with Scourge- again! What was wrong with me? I tried to pull away but he had a good grip on me, holding me close- not that I didn't mind. No, what was I thinking? I tried to say his name but my lips didn't want to stop moving against his. I bit his lip roughly. It must've hurt since he pulled away. He licked his lip. "Did you just bite me," he asked.

"No duh, Sherlock," I said. He chuckled, pulling me against him.

"You're so sexy when you're mad," he said before kissing me again. I was about to kiss him back but I remembered that he was Scourge, not Zac Efron. I bit his lip again, but he must've thought I was teasing him since he bit my lip slowly back. It felt really good. I bit his lip hard again. "Ow," he said, pulling away, licking his lip. "Why do you keep biting me?"

"Because I want to stop," I said, unwrapping his arms from around me.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Um yeah, kind of a long story.

"Um, it was hard to talk with the kissing." He raised an eyebrow.

"Or the fact that you didn't want to stop." I blushed, noticing he had leaned in a little closer to me.

"Scourge, stop doing this to me," I said, moving away from him.

"Stop doing what, Rose," he asked, moving toward me again.

"Making me fall for you," I whispered.

"Then no, I want to be with you." I noticed how close he'd gotten. I backed away from him but since we were on the couch, the end of my back hit the arm of the couch as his arms got on either side of me.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not. Why would I lie to a beautiful girl like you?" I blushed.

"I'm not beautiful."

"You must not look in the mirror enough or you just don't see what everyone else sees."

"All I see is a weird depressed colorful Goth girl who has confusing thoughts and feelings."

"Wanna know what I see?" I shrugged. "I see a beautiful young woman who's strong, independent, funny, witty, smart, fun and just simply amazing." I blushed harder. I looked down.

"You should go, it's late."

"I'm not going anywhere, Rose, especially not back there."

"I need to get some sleep so please."

"Like you'll get any sleep after me freaking you out." I hit his shoulder.

"Shutup and get out."

"Just let me stay for one night, please?" I estimated the chances of us cuddling as we slept without realizing it like in my dream but I couldn't rely on a stupid dream.

"I'm sorry, but you need to go," I said, looking up at him.

"Fine, you want me to go, I'll go," he said, getting up and walking out the front door, slamming it behind him. I shuddered. My fear rose up as I noticed that I was now alone in this big house. I should've let him stay; at least I would've known he would protect me if anything went wrong. I went upstairs to my room. It was too quiet out tonight. I walked to my window to see Scourge wasn't in his room. Weird. I suddenly heard yelling, then glass breaking and a few thuds before I saw Scourge storm into his room, Sean following behind him. They both looked pissed. Sean yelled something, making Scourge even more pissed. Were they fighting? I mean I know brothers fight but they so didn't look like they were having an ordinary family fight. Scourge turned and punched Sean right in the face, them starting to fight. I got scared and ran downstairs after quickly slipping on some shoes and a hoodie before running over to his house. His dad's car wasn't there as wasn't his mom's. I let myself in through the back door, hearing the boys' swears and thuds upstairs. I ran upstairs to his room and tried to pull them apart with getting hit.

"C'mon guys, stop it," I said, trying to get them stop.

"Stay out of this lil cutie," Sean said, pushing Scourge onto the ground. I noticed he was bleeding and near unconsciousness. I hurried to his side, kneeling down beside him. I touched his shoulder. "Don't help him, Rosy, if you knew, you'd know he deserved it."

"Scourge doesn't do anything to you," I said.

"He really doesn't tell you anything does he? I know you're too smart to not see it."

"Get out Sean," Scourge growled. Sean made a move toward him until I held my hand out.

"Sean, I'll handle him." He nodded before walking out the room, closing the door behind him. I looked back down at Scourge. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Rose," he said, sitting up. He spit out some blood into a small trashcan.

"You don't seem fine."

"Like you care anyway." That hurt. I rubbed his shoulder.

"If I didn't care, then why'd I come over here before Sean beat you to death?" He shrugged, glaring at the ground. "Why were you guys even fighting?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Scourge."

"I said I don't wanna talk about it," he snapped coldly, making me flinch. He noticed. His face softened as he looked up at me. "I'm sorry," he said softly, his hand going up to cup my face.

"It's okay," I said, putting my hand on top of his on the side of my jaw. His thumb started to rub my cheek, making my stomach tingle and the blood rush up to my cheeks. He noticed the blush and smirked. I looked down. I felt his lips peck my cheek before making a beeline for my neck. "Scourge," I said, starting to push him away. He let me push him away but didn't seem too happy about it. "I'm gonna go now, don't pick any more fights with Sean," I said, starting to get up. He grabbed my arm.

"No, stay, please. I won't do anything, I promise." I blushed harder. "I'll even sleep on the floor if you want me to, but just don't leave."

"Okay fine," I said, sitting down. "So what was going on with you and Sean?"

"Nothing."

"I'm gonna keep bugging you until you tell me."

"No, Rose."

"Well I'm worried."

"Don't be." I sighed. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure." We both exchanged a smile. "Nightmare Before Christmas," we both said in unison. We loved that movie ever since we were little and the obsession didn't die. He adored Sally while I was in love with Jack. One Halloween, we even dressed up like them. Him as Jack and me as Sally I mean, not the other way around- that'd be weird.

X

Sally's Song was on in the movie and I was blushing like mad. It made me think of us two. Would we ever be together? But we both don't think so. I still love the song though, I would never stop loving it. I leaned my head on Scourge's shoulder, the song kind of putting me to sleep. Sometimes at night, I would listen to Amy Lee's version of the song and it'd put me to sleep. Plus I was pretty tired right now and he was so comfortable. I looked up at him to see he was already asleep. I smiled to myself, cuddling my head into his shoulder. His head leaned onto mine gently and we both fell asleep.

**Aw the ending was cute.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Finally

**All characters belong to Sega.**

**Ch. 4 Finally**

"Rose," I heard him call. I turned reluctantly. "Hey, why'd you leave so fast," he asked, walking up beside me. I shrugged.

"Just thought I'd let you flirt with Fiona for a little while," I said.

"Oh. So what do you think of her?"

"She's okay I guess."

"Okay? Rose, she's amazing!"

"I bet."

"Did I tell we kissed? Oh my God, can you Hallelujah!"

"That's kool."

"And have you heard her laugh? Man, it's like the most wonderful thing in the world."

"Glad you're happy." He nodded, looking down at me. He tugged at one of my colored extensions.

"New look?" I slapped his hand away.

"Shutup." He chuckled.

"We're in high school, Rose, can you believe it?"

"Yes." He rolled his eyes.

"You're no fun."

"Whatever." He looked concerned.

"What's wrong, Rose?"

"Nothing." He stood in front of me, making us stop walking.

"Seriously, Rose, what's up? You've been down ever since I grew hormones."

"I really don't care about your hormones, Drew," I said, trying to walk around him but he blocked me.

"Rose, c'mon, just tell me what's on your mind."

"I just like this guy who obviously doesn't like me back, but of course you wouldn't know anything about that situation so I suggest you move."

"Who's the guy? I bet I can knock some sense into him for not noticing a wonderful girl like you."

"Like I'm gonna tell you. I have homework to do so I'll see you around," I said, walking up to my house. He stared after me, looking kind of sad. I was about to close the door when he ran into my house. "Get out, Drew," I said, trying to push him out the door.

"My name ain't Drew for the last time and no," he said, pushing me up against the wall. He started tickling me.

"Drew, stop it," I said between laughs.

"Nope," he said, still tickling. I grabbed his hands before pushing away. He smirked at me, but there was nothing but friendship behind his eyes and that smirk. I forced a smile back before being scooped up into a hug. I was surprised at first but I let myself sink into his growing muscular arms. "We should be Jack and Sally."

"Huh?" I asked, pulling away.

"For Halloween this year."

"We did that when we were like 10 though."

"So? Now we're older and our costumes will be even more awesome. We can go to the Halloween dance as a "Nightmare Before Christmas" couple!"

"Don't you wanna go to the dance with Fiona though?" His eyes were all happy and shining before but now they went dull.

"Oh…yea…Fiona…"

"You and her can be the couple." He shrugged, looking down.

"I guess."

"So that's settled than," I said, starting to walk but he grabbed my arm.

"Wait, Rose, about that guy you like…" He said, putting his hand behind his head.

"What about him?"

"Um, is he worth it?"

"I don't know. Why are you asking anyway?"

"Just wondering."

"Well I've liked him for a while but he's blind as a rock about it."

"How much do you like him?"

"A lot." He looked disappointed about it.

"Oh…"

"How much do you like Fiona?"

"A lot."

"That's good." He nodded, looking up at me. God, why did his eyes have to be so pretty?

"But I don't know if we're gonna last."

"I bet you guys will; I mean you guys have been talking about each other since like ever. Don't doubt yourself."

"I'm not, it's just… nevermind."

"What? Tell me."

"It's nothing Rose. Um, can I do my homework over here? My dad's gonna be home soon and I don't wanna be there when he gets there."

"Sure," I said, smiling a hopeful smile. He forced a smile back. I walked into the living room, him following me. I sat on the floor, taking out my homework before walking into the kitchen. I felt bad for him sometimes. His family was a mess and he's alone handling all this. Well he has Fiona now, but why does he keep coming to me? I got out two small bags of Oreos and two small bottles of milk. I walked back into the living room where he was copying my Spanish notes. "Ahem," I said, throwing his food at him. He glared up at me.

"Imma fuck you up," he said. I rolled my eyes, sitting down.

"Yea whatever," I said, grabbing my Algebra book and notebook. I started doing the questions that were assigned when I felt a cookie hit my head. I looked up at Scourge who was smirking. I grabbed his history book and threw it at him. I looked back down at my homework, getting my train of thought back on track. I felt him get closer to me and look at my homework, starting to copy. I let him. He eventually got ahead of me and started doing the work on his own, putting his book out enough so that I could copy but I really didn't want to. We did our homework in silence, not even bothering to turn on the TV or radio. When we were done, he pushed me onto the ground. Before I could protest, he slid onto my hips, making me blush. I sat up but he pushed me back down.

"Thought I was kidding when I said I was gonna fuck you up," he asked. I rolled my eyes. He started tickling me. I laughed uncontrollably.

"Drew," I said between laughs, trying to grab his hands.

"My name ain't Drew so I'm not answering."

"Alright, alright, Scourge, now please get off." He stopped tickling me but didn't get off. "Now, before I hit you in your balls." He rolled his eyes. He turned me onto my stomach and grabbed my arms. I rolled, catching him off guard. I got off him and turned him over onto his stomach, climbing onto his back. I grabbed his arms and put them in a hold.

"Ow, get off, Rose," he said. I hurt his arms more. "OW! Okay, uncle, you crazy little-" Harder. He swore loudly. I giggled. He pushed me off him and grabbed my head in his arm. I tried to push him off, but his grip only got tighter. He started ruffling my hair. "You like that Rose?"

"Oh shutup," I growled, punching his stomach.

"Oooo, hit me again." I threw a punch for his face. "Ha, missed!" I grabbed onto his quills and pulled roughly. "Ah, you girls and the hair!" I wiggled my head out his arm and moved away from him. He smirked at me. "You're fun to fight." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever," I said, lying down. I was so tired. His smirk grew into a soft smile. "What are you staring at, rapist?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember lil' Tony? He was in your basement for three weeks." He threw a pillow at me.

"Don't play me."

"Yea, yea."

"Are you tired?" I nodded.

"Want me to go?"

"You can stay if you want, this is practically your house too but I won't go to sleep."

"Oh. You can if you want, I'll understand."

"No, then you might do the same thing to me, that you did to lil' Tony." He hit me playfully.

"I'm tired too, so…" He said, lying down beside me. I blushed as his light blue eyes were on me. He smirked. "Night."

"See ya when we wake up." His smirk grew before closing his eyes. He quickly fell asleep. I couldn't help but stare at him. He looked so cute when he was asleep. Ugh, these feelings really need to go away, but I knew they weren't going anywhere anytime soon.

X

I woke up on his bed, his arms around me. I rolled onto my other side and snuggled my head into his chest unconsciously. I heard him chuckle, squeezing me tighter. He was so warm and comfortable. Wait, who'd I fall asleep with again? I opened my eyes and shot up, almost falling off the bed. "Whoa, Rose, are you okay," he said, his hand holding my waist to prevent me from falling. He was shirtless. When did he get an eight pack? And where did these biceps come from?

"Fine, um, I just think I'm hallucinating. Am I asleep," I asked. He looked confused and a little freaked out.

"No, you're awake Rose."

"Oh." I scooted back onto the bed, just enough so that I wouldn't be falling off it but he was still too close. I could smell the faint scent of his cologne and his minty breath. I noticed his lip looked a little swollen and his cheek was a little bruised. Probably from the fight with Sean. I slowly leaned toward him. He didn't even stiffen up; he just let me lightly peck a kiss at a bruise on his cheek. He did turn a little red though.

"Um thanks," he said. I nodded, blushing lightly myself. "So, did you sleep okay?"

"Yea, did you?"

"Greatest sleep I ever got."

"That's good."

"Yup. So, um, with everything going on…did you like sleeping in my arms?"

"Scourge, it is too early for this."

"It's 3 in the afternoon babe."

"Well it's still too early ask me around- wait did you just call me babe?"

"Um, yea, is there a problem with that," he said a teasing smile coming upon his lips. I let a smile come across my lips. I shoved his shoulder.

"Yes, I'm not anyone's babe."

"Not yet." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever." He started tugging at a little piece of lint on his blanket.

"So…"

"Yes, Drew." He looked up at me, annoyed. I giggled. He hated it when I called him by his middle name but I just couldn't help it. Just how he thought it was fun to annoy me, I thought it was fun to annoy him. He grabbed a handful of my hair playfully and tugged on it.

"What you say, Rose?"

"I called you Drew."

"That ain't my name, lil girl." I rolled my eyes, shaking his hand off my hair. He lay back down, wrapping his arms around my waist and laying his head on my stomach. I blushed. He must've noticed since he smirked up at me before getting his head comfortable. His eyes soon closed and his breathing got softer as he drifted back to sleep. I was surprised that he fell asleep on me but at the same time, I didn't really mind. I hesitated but started running my fingers through his quills softly. He murmured something incomprehensible, his arms tightening around me. I let a small smile creep up my lips. I lay down too, being careful not to wake him. He woke up anyway. He looked at me. "Sorry," he said, starting to give me some space. I grabbed his arm, his muscular arm I should say.

"No, I was just about to…"

"Snuggle into my chest?" I blushed badly but nodded. He chuckled but pulled me toward him, crushing me to him. He was so warm and soft. I could stay in his arms for all eternity if I could. I'm not even gonna fight my feelings anymore. I love him. I felt him peck a kiss at my forehead. I looked up at him, his ice blue eyes meeting my dark green ones. I smiled softly. He let a small smile upon his lips. I leaned up slowly, making him stiffen up. He soon got the message and leaned down toward me. Our lips brushed first but slowly grew into molding each other. The kisses were nice and slow at first, creating a sensual feel in the atmosphere. He grabbed my hips, rolling so I was on top of him. I wedged my hands between the bed and his head to get my fingers tangled in his quills. One of his hands went up to cup my neck while the other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. I felt his tongue start tracing my lips softly before him sucking on my bottom lip gently. He rolled again so now he was on top of me. He caught my bottom lip between his sharp teeth and bit lightly. When did he get so sexy? He pulled away, resting his forehead on mine. "What did that mean?"

"I don't know."

"Are you in love with me?"

"No duh." He chuckled.

"You're so beautiful." I blushed.

"No I'm not."

"You're fooling yourself."

"I'm weird and it's creepy."

"It's hot. The way you're your own person and the different color extensions in your hair every day. You're unique and that's one of the many things I love about you." I blushed harder. I untangled one of my hands from his quills, my hand running down his cheek.

"Drew," I murmured. He tickled me slightly, making me giggle.

"You're the only one who's allowed to call me that."

"Aw, I feel so special."

"You are special." I smiled. He smirked. He ran his thumb over my lips. "If I asked you to be my girlfriend, what would you say?"

"Um I don't know." He looked disappointed.

"Oh." I nodded, looking down.

"Um, I should probably get home," I said, starting to sit up.

"No, stay, please."

"Scourge, I don't know if us being in a bed close together is gonna help anything."

"Then let's not make it complicated. Let's have a pillow fight or something." I let a smile creep up my lips.

"Alright," I said, grabbing a pillow and hitting him with it. He fell off me onto the floor. I laughed. He grabbed my ankle and started trying to pull me off the bed. I grabbed onto his headboard. I tried to kick him away but he dodged all my kicks. He pulled me off the bed onto the floor with me. He grabbed me into a headlock and started ruffling my hair.

"Thought you were gonna get away with that, Rose?"

"Get off, Drew."

"No, I'm winning." I groaned. He chuckled. He let my head go and tilted my head up. Before I could say something to him, his lips were on mine. What was with him and kissing me? Then again I could say the same for myself. I pulled away, blushing.

"Scourge," I said, looking a little confused but worried. I didn't want this whole trying to get in a relationship thing to ruin our somewhat friendship. How'd we even get this close? A few days ago, we hated each other but now…

"Sorry," he said, looking down.

"It's okay. Um…"

"Look, Rosy, I know you don't want things to be complicated between us but… I just can't hide these feelings any longer. I already tried to curve my feelings to someone else but that didn't work. I know you don't want to be in an intimate relationship with me, but I just can't help but try to change your mind. I need you, Rose. You don't know how much I need you. Every night I watch you sleep and I wonder if maybe one day you would be sleeping in my arms. That maybe one day, I could really make you happy."

"Scourge, it's not that I don't know if you can make me happy, I know you can, it's just that we've been together so long and all of this is just sudden and it's weird how we both never noticed the other's feelings. I always thought mine were so obvious and that you knew but…"

"What are you saying then?"

"I don't know."

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" I shrugged. He stroked my cheek. "I promise that I won't do anything to hurt you." I put my hand on top of his on my cheek.

"It's not that I'm scared, Scourge."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"That I'll lose you." He leaned into me, our lips inches apart. He looked deep into my eyes, nothing but compassion is.

"I promise that I'll never let you go, Rose. I never have before and I'm not gonna give up now that I have you. I love you."

"I love you too." His lips crushed onto mine. I couldn't help but to kiss him back. We were together now, I think. My heart felt overjoyed but that fear of losing him was still there. I loved him more than anything and I wasn't trying to lose him. To his father, to his brother, even to himself. He was the only thing in my life that truly mattered to me. No matter how big of a jerk he was, I still loved him. Sounds stupid I know, but that stupidity led us hear, kissing each other. Guess love has it's difficult, sometimes weird ways, but it always works out in the end- well almost always. We have our fights, we have our sweet moments, but we'll still be us. No matter what, we will be. And that's just the way I like it.

**Eh, so the ending was kinda "Eh" but it was a short little Scourosy story so i didn't know what else to do. Hope you peeps enjoyed it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
